El con ella y ella con el
by Srta. MCD
Summary: Capitulo piloto (?) Una probadita de una futura historia Okikagu. Ellos son un pareja ya madura y estable, buscando un poco de diversión puede que se le asomen los problemas.


Las relaciones de parejas adultas, esas que ya son viejitas de años, donde ser novios es parte de la rutina, donde, aunque quieras a esa persona (porque claramente la elegiste) sus "juntadas" puede rozar el aburrimiento. O podría ser que no, que la palabra no es aburrimiento, sino que se convirtió en algo tan norma, que (ahora sí) podría ser aburrido y quieren cambiarlo. Claro que eso no significa que quieren dejarlo, no. Quieren que esto se vuelva divertido juntos.

Hoy en día esto les estaba pasando a Sougo y Kagura. Pero podría llegar a ser común, digo: ya son más de 6 años de pareja. Y son jóvenes adultos, no están preparados para tener la misma rutina todos los días. Además, siguen siendo ellos, no son de las típicas personas que le gusta la rutina o por lo menos las comunes.

Bueno a causa de este problema de "aburrición temporal" porque eso era lo que era. Un problema temporal, uno que se soluciona con un poquito de tiempo hasta que dejen de pensar así y que encuentren algo entretenido entre los dos. Pero bueno, creo más o menos trataron de llevarlo así.

¿Cómo lo llevaron? Su nuevo mejor amigo, quien ha estado uniéndolos, ayudado incontables veces a divertirse mutuamente se llama: Sexo. El, nuevo mejor amigo de cada uno ha ayudado a divertirlos. Y divertirlos a lo grande. Les hace escabullirse por distintos lugares. Han aprendido que es excitante la adrenalina, miedo o ansiedad de que casi los descubras, de hacerlo es esos lugarcitos en donde no se hace eso.

No vamos a mentir. Eso lo saben hace rato. Hacen el amor a los pocos meses que empezaron a salir. Claro que, al inicio, al inicio de los inicios, cuando ni eran pareja, pero "se gustaban" Kagura estaba en sus dulces 15 añitos y nuestro sádico, por ende pedófilo, tenía sus 19 años. Lo hicieron cuando Kagura cumplió los 16, la misma madrugada, Okita estaba totalmente emocionado por darle el regalo. Después de eso lo hicieron de apoco y con calma. No repetidas veces, aunque él se muera por hacerlo. No porque Kagura estaba creciendo y no se quería exceder. Pero cuando ya eran los 18 de Kagura si lo hacían a rato. Por lo menos tres veces por semana y los días que lo hacían lo hacían muchas veces para compensar los días que no se vieron. Claro que hablamos de un policía y una yorosuya había semanas en donde no podían verse, pero no importaba todo se compensaba, más el tiempo perdido. Pero, hoy en día se zarpan. Ya los han visto más de cinco conocidos en el acto y solo porque ellos están "aburrido". El colmo.

Contando un poquito de su relación, fue el quien inicio. Hay que tener respeto a Okita por hacerse (a los dos) hecho el gran favor de unirse. También por volver a levantarse de cada golpe bajo, ya sea emocional o físico. Pero acá están, con sus peleas, insultos, diferencias, gustos en la cama, ellos siguen. Sin una pareja la cual se ama, aunque no se diga tan a menudo y muchos no piensen lo mismo. Pero como lo vean los demás importan poco y nada. Y nada más que ya 6 años de pareja.

* * *

Hoy caminando por las calles de Edo en un día libre para ambos se juntan en el parque y ambos al mismo tiempo se dan la señal. No la se explicar del todo, no es una señal con las manos o con el cuerpo, más bien es con la mirada. Ellos se entienden al mirarse, son como leer un libro que ya leyeron muchas veces. Para ellos fácil de entender: cuando uno hace alguna de la señal es el momento. Hoy que la hicieron a la vez saben que será con muchísimas ganas.

Caminaron juntos uno al lado de otro. Usan sus ropas de civiles (la de siempre para Kagura). Mientras caminaban por momentos rozaban los dedos del otro. Pero ese rose también era algo normal, es más cuando caminaban solos sentían un cosquilleo a falta de ese rose tan delicado que se hacían. Ellos no se agarraban de las manos como una pareja melosa, no. Pero tenían que demostrar, de alguna manera que su acompañante era de suyo. Porque ambos sabían que su acompañante estaba bastante bueno. Okita tenia 25 años, siempre fue popular entre las mujeres, pero ahora que tenía a su novia para ciertas mujeres era más que irresistible, además ya era un hombre con más experiencia, según ellas. Irresistible. Pero Kagura hoy en día para nada se queda atrás. Tiene a muchos hombres que suspiran por ella. Que la desean. Es hermosa y joven con 21 años. Ambos saben que su pareja es muy linda y ninguno quiere compartirla… Solo dejan que los demás vean (porque han tratado de impedirlo, pero no les parece buena idea sacarles los ojos a todos), pero jamás permitirán tocar.

Estaban a punto de llegar a donde se dirigían, solo que un ruido los detuvo. Parecía que era una mudanza. Un camión en frente del taller de Hiraga Gengai. Les daba de menos que pasaba en la vida de ese señor, pero el camión de mudanza traía algo para su diversión. Una cama.

Era de completos pervertidos lo que estaban pensando. Estrenar la nueva cama del señor. Les pareció llamativa. Aunque era completamente común. Solo el colchón. Creyeron que sería divertido hacerlo en uno nuevo. Asique esperaron que la mudanza terminara y mientras el hombre pagaba al conductor del camión ellos entraron a la casa. ¿Insólitos pervertidos? No… Claro que no, ellos solo quieren pasar del aburrimiento.

Adentro de la casa empezaron a echarse en cara quien era más pervertido de los dos. Claro que mientras ambos se preparaban para hacerlo.

La casa estaba oscura, ellos podían ver poco y nada. Seguramente era por la fuerte luz que tenían afuera y que adentro hay tan poca iluminación. Entre la caminata(empujones) donde se estaban besando, que tenían en el pasillo para llegar en alguna pieza chocaron con una puerta no dudaron en abrirla. Era algo fría. Sintieron un humo repentino, al que también no le dieron importancia.

Tanteando el perecía una capsula, ya que el lugar no era muy espacioso porque si estiraban sus manos para los costados podían sentir algo así como una pared. Podría ser, pero era más como un vidrio. Lástima que estaban excitados y no lo notaron en lo absoluto. Okita a garro a la Yato de la cintura para atraerla a él, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella acariciaba la nuca de él, así cuando él se pasaba le tiraba de los pelos. Justo ahora ella le decía _sus cosas_ al oído, mientras lo mordía. Ambos estaban listos, emocionados y decididos a estrenar este lugar el cual jamás lo hicieron, se olvidaron completamente de la cama. Y lo hubiesen terminado. Solo que, de un momento al otro el piso se empezó a mover. No eran ellos, claro que no. Ese temblor en el suelo hizo que perdieran el equilibrio, lo raro fue que por un momento sintieron que flotaban. No podían ver mucho seguía oscuro Se agarraron de las manos para no separase. Y así como el temblor vino directamente se fue. Haciendo que cayeran sentados a fuera después de flotar.

Ahora bien ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Qué fue eso china? –Pregunto Sougo al sentir un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Mirando para arriba tratando de aclarar la vista la pelirroja seguía viendo oscuridad.

-No lo sé… ¿Terremoto-aru?

\- ¿En Edo? Yo sentí que floté, un terremoto no hace eso.

-Yo también sentí eso idiota-aru… Pero no sé por ahí… -Dijo, pero no concluyo.

Sougo, quien todavía estaba sentado por la caída igual que Kagura, estiro sus brazos a los costados, pero nada, el vidrio de antes o esas paredes no estaban.

-Y… ¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunto. Y de a poco se escuchó una pequeña llovizna.

"¿Llueve? Pero recién había un gran sol." Pensaron juntos.

Para descubrir más se pararon. Okita choco su cabeza con él en el techo. Hizo ruido el impacto y él se quejó por el dolor. Kagura solo río.

¿Llega al techo? ¿Se hizo más grande? No.

Estiro su mano arriba. Y era como una puerta. O una ventana.

¿Sougo en el país de las maravillas? Tampoco.

Al abrir, el saco su cabeza y se paró; la llovizna lo mojo... Estaba en un contenedor de basura.

Al quedar quieto, Kagura también se preguntó qué paso. La parase vio donde estaban.

\- ¿Por qué estamos acá-aru? ¿Qué no estábamos en la casa de viejo-aru?

\- Si… -Respondió. –¿Tienes tu paraguas?

\- Lo tenía en la casa… Ahora no sé dónde lo deje-aru.

\- Bien china… Entonces nos mojaremos. Vamos. –Dijo saliendo. Y estirando su mano para ayudarla a salir.

No sabían cómo de la casa de Gengai, de repente, o más bien dicho después de un "temblor" se encontraban en un contenedor de basura, pero no podían hacer mucho para saberlo.

Ahora después de ese temblor, en el lugar que estaban y con la pequeña lluvia que no saben tampoco de donde salió, se les arruino el momento. Les pareció divertido experimentar en casa ajena, pero ahora ya no lo querían hacer, de repente. Algo de costumbre para ellos.

Lo más seguro es que todavía era temprano. Y como a Kagura le sonó la panza era hora de comer. Asique sin más se dirigieron a comer. Un lugar de ramen al cual acostumbran estaba cerca. Las calles de alguna forma se sentían raras. Algunas de las personas de alguna forma algo desconocidas. Pero había varias personas que los prenotaban con la mirada. Ósea que eso les dio algo de sentido a lo que estaba pensando… Esta vez no hablaron mientras caminaban, se sentían raros, ellos acostumbran a caminar peleando o insultando, aunque también comentando algo, pero esta vez no había mucha charla.

En frente del lugar, nada. ¿Nada? No estaba el puesto de ramen.

\- ¿Qué es esto sádico-aru? –Pregunto la chica confundida- ¿Por qué no está? ¿Lo cerraron-aru? ¿Lo clausuraste bastardo?

\- ¿Qué dices idiota? Claro que no. Además, parece que este lugar esta tirado abajo hace tiempo. Como si nunca estuvo acá…

-Pero ayer estuvimos acá.

A eso Okita respondió con los hombros haciendo señas de "no sé"

La llovizna era escaza, pero ahora tantas dudas tontas lo tenían medio sensibles a gotas de agua… Querían un lugar en el cual refugiarse.

-Vamos a tu casa china… Cuando pare salgamos a comer.

No dijeron más y corrieron un poco más rápido. Al llegaron notaron la yorosuya un poco más estable. No estaba tan rota. Y la pintura estaba un poco mejor… ¿Gintoki la pinto?, no seguro fue Shinpachi. Subieron las escales y al abrir la puerta notaron que nadie estaba. Y era raro también todos dijeron que estarían hoy.

Se secaron un poco y la lluvia se había vuelto más fuerte.

"¿Y ahora por qué no?" Pensó Okita mientras veía la espalda de Kagura.

La abraso de atrás y empezó a besar su cuello. Ella agarro las manos de él, las cuales estaban en su panza, y las acaricio. Las alejo un poco para poder ponerse en frente de él. Se dieron un beso completamente tierno, no expresaba lujuria es beso, solo ganas de besar y amor. Debes en cuando en la intimidad se sacan las etiquetas de "China" y "Sádico" y aparecen Kagura y Sougo a atacar. Terminaban de beso con otros pequeños besos y unas sonrisas.

\- ¿Vamos a bañarnos? –Pregunto Kagura colgada del cuello de él.

-La pregunta ofende. –Dijo. Y ambos se rieron un poco.

Caminaron hasta el baño mientras sus labios no se despegaban.

En la bañera Okita se sacó rápido sus prendas, y la joven lo color en la bañera. Ella se paró en frente de él mientras se sacaba lentamente la ropa para provocarlo. En eso el agua y la espuma llenaba la bañera. Mientras miraba el acariciaba las piernas de ella. Al terminar de desvestirse Kagura se colocó cobre el recostándose.

-Eres muy pervertida… No sé porque un alma pura como yo está contigo. –Susurro mientras lamia los labios de la chica que tenía encima.

-Eres un idiota-aru. –Sonrió. –Cállate rato. –Dijo para escapar de los labios y besarlo en el cuello y devolverle varias mordidas que le debía. Mientras eso pasaba Okita disfrutaba esas mordidas y agarraba bien las caderas de ella.

-Kagura… -Suspiro él.

-shhh –Ella no dejaba de besarlo.

-Nada… Te quiero. –Dijo de repente.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero quería decirlo ahora. Tiene sus momentos donde le pica decírselo. Donde la ama tanto que se limita a decir que la quiere. Le ha dicho que la ama ya, pero el "Te amo" va para momentos especiales. Y no se confundan. Que le haya bailado mientras se desvestía o que lo esté mordiendo y excitando, no le provocaba decírselo. No era por excitado que lo decía, era simplemente porque quería.

Ella se puso en frente de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Ya lo sé-aru. –Le sonrió. –Y que me deseas. –Lo beso en la boca –Que piensas en mi todo el tiempo-aru. – Lo beso en la pera. –Es porque estas patéticamente enamorado de mí-aru.

Él le sonrió. Lo que dice, y que todavía se sonroje cada vez que le diga que la quiere. Sabe manejar sus palabras, pero no su cara. La abraso e hizo que escondiera su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué estamos hablando tanto Kagura?

Entonces, dejaron escapar pequeñas risitas. Y se hundieron en el agua mientras se besan.

Nada de eso llego más lejos. Solo fueron besos húmedos y si bien se tocaron no llegaron a algo completamente "concreto" no porque se escuchó la puerta abrir.

-Okaeri –Se escuchó Shinpachi llegando.

A ninguno de los dos les importo. Es más, hasta se rieron cómplices y siguieron en lo suyo.

\- ¿A quién saludas Pachi? Estamos todos afuera nadie te recibirá. –Dijo otra voz un poco más apagada. Era Gin.

Los ojos de ambos en la bañera se pusieron como huevo. Si bien él ya sabía que salían y lo que hacían (obvio), a veces le tocaba el padre y las ganas de matar a alguien, o lastimar fuertemente valga la redundancia.

-Danna… -Nombro el chico patéticamente enamorado.

-No entrara al baño-aru… -Alentó Kagura.

-China tengo miedo bésame. –Jugo Okita, abrasándola de la cintura "aterrado".

-Cállate idiota. –Le dijo en susurro y le pego en el hombro.

-China no me pegues… Si quieres silencio bésame. –Dijo acercándose. –Solo no te pongas a gemir. –Le advirtió.

Y ella volvió a pegarle por lo último.

-Oi, Gin-chan… -Llamo una voz muy conocida parecía que entraba a la casa. –Quiero dinero para sukonbu-aru.

Eso sí se escuchó importante… Era Kagura. Era completamente raro. Lo más raro de hoy. ¿Terremotos? ¿casas mejoradas? ¿puesto de Ramen sin hacer? ¿el aparecer en un contenedor de basura un día lluvioso? No… Eso no era nada con escuchar esa voz.

-No hay dinero para eso Kagura… Busca en otro lado. –Trato de echarla Gin.

-Gin-san. –Se quejó ella.

-China estas bajo arresto. –Otra voz se escuchó una voz. Una monótona. –Por desacato a la autoridad, herir los sentimientos de este policía y por envarar mis uniformes.

\- ¿Eres bastardo-aru? Tú me pateaste y me moje el trasero.

-Estar en el camino de un oficial también es delito. –Dijo acercándose y poniéndole unas esposas en sus manos. –Caminando inmigrante. –Ordeno. Después se dirigió a la puerta llevándola. Kagura no forcejeaba ya que sabía que él podía hace eso. –Danna cuando quiera retirar tiene que firmar por ella.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy Souchiro.

"Es Sougo" pensó de la bañera. Ellos seguían escuchando atentamente lo que pasaba.

-Vengan ahora-aru. –Ordeno enojada Kagura

Después de unos minutos ellos fueron por ella.

Dejando a dos individuos en su baño.

-Sádico… ¿Eso fue real-aru?

* * *

 **Hola :3**

 **Pues acá un "primer capítulo piloto" (a la mitad) de algo futuro. O algo así.**

 **¿Qué es esto? Pues tenía emoción de mostrarles algo del comienzo de una nueva historia Okikagu un poco más loca que la anterior. Y quería darles una probadita a ver si les gusta. Es algo loca con un pequeñito misterio (o no tanto) … Una comedia romántica que contara con la pareja Okita y Kagura ya estable y madura, pero buscando diversión se encontraron con un gran problema.**

 **Claro que acá no soy clara sobre que paso ni que va a pasar. Solo es la primera parte.**

 **QUIERO ACLARAR: la historia ya está ideada, ya tiene un desenlace y un final**.

 **La actualización del siguiente capítulo no será veloz. Pero una vez que el segundo capítulo se publique las actualizaciones serán constantes :3**

 **En el futuro seguramente se cambien algunas cosas en este capi, es posible. Para un mejor desarrollo en futuros párrafos XD sin más, saludos.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **PD: Y un muy lindo agradecimiento a la bella BlueSkyMoon por el aguante *-* La quiero señorita desconocida**

 **PD2: Y perdonen lo sexoso del capi, ya no puedo controlarme ;-; (?)**


End file.
